tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (franquicia)
thumb|center thumb Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles es una franquicia que se originó como un cómic 'indie' estadounidense publicado por Mirage Studios en 1984. El concepto original surgió de un boceto cómico de Kevin Eastman durante una noche informal de lluvia de ideas con su amigo Peter Laird. Usando dinero de un reembolso de impuestos junto con un préstamo del tío de Eastman, los jóvenes artistas autoeditaron un cómic one-shot destinado a parodiar cuatro de los cómics más populares de la década 1980: X-Men/''The New Mutants'' de Marvel Comics, que incluía a mutantes adolescentes, Daredevil, que mostraba a clanes ninja en duelo por el control de los bajos fondos de la Ciudad de New York, Cerebus the Aardvark, que presentaba animales antropomorfos, y Ronin. Cómics Mirage Studios Archie Comics Dreamwavre Productions IDW Publishing IDW Publishing/Nickelodeon Manga Tira de prensa Televisión Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987–1996) Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997–1998) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003–2009) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012–2018) Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018-presente) Anime Películas Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) TMNT (2007) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) Videojuegos El primer videojuego de la franquicia para Famicom/NES fue Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de un solo jugador, publicado por Konami/Ultra Games en 1989. Era único porque, en cualquier momento, el jugador podía cambiar de una Tortuga Ninja a otra para aprovechar las ventajas de cada uno. Además, el jugador comienza en un mapa estratégico donde el jugador puede explorar agujeros de alcantarillado, así como participar en patrullar a los Soldados Foot enemigos que patrullan antes de ingresar a los portales del juego. También publicado por Konami en 1989 estuvo el primer videojuego arcade, también titulado simplemente Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Este beat 'em up de desplazamiento lateral fue porteado para Famicom/NES como Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game. Esto llevó a una secuela exclusiva de Famicom/NES, titulada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project, que utilizó el aspecto del videojuego de arcade, en oposición al primer videojuego para Famicom/NES. El próximo videojuego de la franquicia, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time, se publicó en 1991 como un videojuego arcade, y luego se trasladó para Super Famicom/SNES como Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time en 1992. El videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist también fue creado para Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis en el mismo año, y usó muchos de los recursos artísticos de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. También hubo una trilogía de videojuegos Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles para el sistema Game Boy original de Nintendo desarrollados por Konami, que consiste en: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan, ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers, y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue. A medida que la serie de videojuegos avanzaba, los programadores comenzaron a incorporar movimientos característicos exclusivos para cada Tortuga, así como características de jugabilidad como "Modo Versus" y "Time Attack mode" (Modo Ataque Contra-reloj). Cuando la popularidad de las Tortugas Ninja comenzó a declinar a mediados de la década 1990, los videojuegos cambiaron de dirección. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters fue publicado como un videojuego de lucha 1-contra-1 similar a los de la saga Street Fighter. Konami también adquirió la licencia para adaptar la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2003 a una franquicia de videojuegos, lo que dio como resultado una nueva serie de videojuegos con la misma jugabilidad machaca botones que los "beat 'em ups" clásicos de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (videojuego de 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus, y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare). En 2006, Ubisoft adquirió los derechos para desarrollar los videojuegos de esta franquicia, comenzando con el videojuego TMNT basado en el largometraje animado 3D homónimo. Un videojuego de lucha sobre la franquicia, llamado Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash-Up, se anunció para Wii ha estrenarse durante el último trimestre de 2009, coincidiendo con el 25º aniversario de la franquicia. Presentaciones en vivo Gira de conciertos thumb|170px|Portada del álbum "Coming Out of Their Shells". Para capitalizar la popularidad de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, se realizó una gira de conciertos en 1990, que se estrenó en el Radio City Music Hall el 17 de agosto de ese mismo año. El tour "Coming Out of Their Shells" incluyó a Tortugas Ninjas de imagen real (con trajes similares a las películas) tocando música como fuesen una banda en el escenario (Donatello: teclados, Leonardo: bajo, Raphael: batería y saxofón, Michelangelo: guitarra) alrededor de una trama de ambiente familiar: April O'Neil es secuestrada por Shredder, los chicos Tortuga tienen que rescatarla. La historia tenía una sensación muy parecida a la de Bill & Ted, con su temática del poder del rock 'n' roll derrotando literalmente al enemigo, en la forma de Shredder (que solo rapeaba, sobre cómo odia la música) tratando de eliminar toda la música (curiosamente, las dos primeras películas incluyeron hip-hop en sus bandas sonoras). Se mostró un especial de pay-per-view que destacaba el concierto, y también se lanzó un álbum de estudio. Estrictamente, el género de la música era el más cercano al hair metal/power metal. La lista de canciones es la siguiente: Debido a que este tour fue patrocinado por Pizza Hut en la vida real, hay muchas referencias a sus pizzas. Cajas vacías de Pizza Hut se pueden ven en pantalla durante el VHS "Behind The Shells". Como parte de una estrategia de marketing entre-cruzado, los restaurantes de Pizza Hut regalaron carteles, casetes de audio de "Coming Out of shells" y "Guías turísticos oficiales" como premios. El show original del tour fue lanzado en vídeo y también se lanzó un vídeo de 'making of'. La canción "Pizza Power" fue utilizada más tarde por Konami para el segundo videojuego arcade de la franquicia, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. En 1994, se lanzaron dos vídeos más de veinticinco minutos con algunas de las mismas canciones y algunas otras mas. Fueron llamados "We Wish You a Turtle Christmas" y "Turtle Tunes". Disney-MGM Studios thumb El 30 de junio de 1990, las Tortugas Ninja llegaron a la sección "New York Street" del parque temático Disney-MGM Studios en Orlando. Al salir de su Turtle Party Wagon, harian el "baile ninja" en el escenario mientras April interpretaba el tema musical principal de la primer serie animada. Después de que se realizara el espectáculo principal, posarían para fotografías y firmarían autógrafos. Las Tortugas hicieron apariciones en "Very Merry Christmas Parade" de Walt Disney para cantar su propia interpretación de "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". También aparecieron durante el desfile de Pascua bailando su single "Pizza Power". Todos estos shows y apariciones en vivo de las Tortugas cesaron su producción en 1996. Impacto cultural Como creación autodidacta de dos amateur, la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles extremadamente lucrativa inspiró a miles de fans a publicar sus propios cómics, generalmente en blanco y negro. El crecimiento de los cómics independientes, que ya estaba en marcha cuando se lanzó estrenó el cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, explotó repentinamente, impulsado por creadores que esperan lograr el mismo éxito de Eastman y Laird y ademas de los especuladores que esperan beneficiarse de la explotación de la oferta y la demanda. Varias editoriales nuevas, como Eclipse Comics, First Comics, Comico y Dark Horse Comics, cobraron importancia durante el auge de los cómics independientes en la década 1980. Los efectos económicos incluso se hicieron sentir en la industria de cómics del Reino Unido. Como Eddie Campbell escribiría más tarde, "de repente, debido a las Tortugas, el juego estaba abierto para todos". Parodias thumb|Portada de [[w:c:cracked:Cover Gallery#1990s|Cracked #255, agosto de 1990.]] Aunque Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en si mismo se había originado como una parodia, el éxito explosivo del cómic original condujo a una ola de pequeñas cómics parodias en blanco y negro de este otro, incluidos Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters (1986–1988; lit. "Hámsters de Cinturón Negro Radioactivos Adolescentes"), Pre-Teen Dirty-Gene Kung-Fu Kangaroos (1986–1987; lit. "Canguros Kung-Fu Pre-Adolescentes de Gen-Sucio"), y una multitud de otros. Boris the Bear (1986–1991) de Dark Horse Comics se lanzó en respuesta a estos clones de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; su primer número se tituló ""Boris the Bear Slaughters the Teenage Radioactive Black Belt Mutant Ninja Critters" (lit. "Boris el Oso masacra a los Critters Ninja Mutantes de Cinturón Negro Radioactivos Adolescentes"). Una vez que las Tortugas ingresaron al mainstream, las parodias también proliferaron en otras multimedias, como en las revistas de sátiras Cracked y MAD y en numerosas series de televisión de la época. La satírica serie de televisión británica Spitting Image (1984–1996) presentó un sketch recurrente llamado "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turds".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX924HL3pV0&feature=youtu.be&t=18m59s Controversias Desviación de sus orígenes En consonancia con el sentimiento "sombrío" del material Ronin/''Elektra Saga'' de Frank Miller, las Tortugas Ninja se involucraron en una mayor cantidad de violencia manifiesta en las páginas de la serie de cómics originales de Mirage Studios. A medida que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles se introdujo en al mainstream, se rediseñó radicalmente para un público más joven en los universos spin-off para niños, a partir de la primera serie animada. Este desarrollo enfureció al grupo central de fans que habían recopilado fielmente las series de cómics publicados de forma independiente desde sus inicios. Acusaron a Eastman y Laird de vender sus raíces independientes en favor de la codicia corporativa. En el número 19, los creadores publicaron un editorial que aborda estas preocupaciones. Indicaba, en parte: "Hemos permitido que suceda el lado caricaturesco, y lo disfrutamos mucho. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, hemos mantenido los originales en gran medida nuestros: cuarenta páginas de lo que disfrutamos y queremos ver en nuestros cómics, ya sea que provengan de nuestras propias manos o de las personas con talento con las que trabajamos". En la película Turtles Forever, las Tortugas Mirage originales se refieren a sus descendientes como "vendidas", en referencia a sus coloridos accesorios (los originales estaban en blanco y negro). Referencias de:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (franchise) Categoría:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles